One Boy, One Girl
by Othresident23
Summary: OneShot Based off of Colin Raye's song One Boy, One Girl. Naley


One Boy, One Girl

I do not own _One Tree Hill _or Collin Raye's _One Boy, One Girl _

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"_

"You really should meet her Nathan; she is your kind of girl I swear." Brooke was trying so hard to hook Nathan, her boyfriend Lucas' best friend up with Haley James a girl she went to Duke University with.

"I don't know, I'm not really into dating since Peyton cheated on me with Jake, but what the hell I guess I could try right?"

"Great meet her at 8oclock at Morton's Steak House Saturday" Brooke was so excited, she had finally gotten Nathan to agree to go on a date with Haley, now he wouldn't be tagging along with her and Lucas or mopping around.

"Great, Saturday it is, I guess." Nathan seemed all but excited, maybe now Brooke would stop bugging him to go meet girls.

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently_

"Where she, its 8 is: 10, Brooke said to meet her here at 8oclock on the dot," Nathan grumbled to himself, he was never the kind to be late he was the guy who was at the party ten minutes before it started, and he was growing quite impatient with this Haley girl too.

_When she walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared Right there and then,  
everyone else disappeared, but_

Just as Nathan was about to call Brooke, he saw her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, her brown hair was curled perfectly and her hazel eyes were glowing, Haley's eyes met Nathan's and they just stared at each other for a mere 2 minutes it seemed as if they were the only people in the world.

"I'm Nathan Scott, you're Haley right?" Nathan extended his hand to greet her and she blushed

"Yes, I'm Haley James, sorry I'm late I got stuck in traffic, usually I'm the girl who is here ten minutes before she is supposed to be." Haley shook Nathan's hand, thinking to herself how foolish she might have been to pass up this date.

_One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly to put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

Months had gone by and Nathan knew that Haley James was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, they went out almost every night and the nights they didn't go out they spent talking to each other on the phone for hours. They were in love and no one could come between them.

Tonight was the night that Nathan was going to propose to Haley, he took her to the same place where they had their first date, Morton's Steak House.

"Haven't we been here before" Haley stated as Nathan pulled into the parking lot

"Yeah but it has sentimental meaning, I mean it is where I met you."

They were seated in the back, Nathan had called ahead and made reservations he couldn't put this question off any longer. Finally, they had ordered their food and Nathan knew this was the right time to ask Haley to become the future Mrs. Scott. Nathan got on his knee, and right away Haley's face lit up, almost the exact way it had lit up when they had first laid eyes on each other.

"Haley, ever since the first day that I met you I knew you were the girl for me, you all everything that I have ever wanted, I can't breath when I'm around you and when I'm not around you I want to be, so Haley James, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Nathan Scott?"

"Of course, I Love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too, Future Mrs. Scott."

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away this was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives. For a moment the whole world Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

Haley couldn't believe it she was engaged and to the greatest guy in the whole world, the entire dinner the two of them just stared at each other, both having a smile on their face to last a life time. This was the day they have waited for their entire lives.

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words._

It was the day Haley James had waited for all of her life! In less than an hour she would be Mrs. Nathan Scott and the thought of that sent chills up her spine. She loved him so much it was scary.

Nathan sat in the room of the church designated for the groom and groomsmen, thinking about how lucky he was to be marrying the love of his life. If you would have told him a year ago that he would being marrying Haley James, a girl that Brooke sent him on a blind date with he would have told you that you were crazy.

"You ready to go? It's about time!" Lucas asked Nathan, Nathan snapping out of his daydream replied "I was born ready, oh and remind me to thank Brooke next time I see her."

"Thank Brooke, why?"

"Because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here in this church today."

"Okay" Lucas replied still a little unsure of what Nathan meant by that, he had no idea that Brooke had set Nathan and Haley up together, he just thought it sheer coincidence that they knew each other.

Haley looked gorgeous as she proceed down the aisle behind her maid of honor Brooke, Nathan could barely contain himself as her father, Jimmy James, gave her away to Nathan.

"I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part!"

"I Nathan, take you Haley. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise that I will love and cherish you and will deny all those that would come between us. I promise you this Haley always and forever."

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride" And he raised her veil Like the night they met, Time just stood still, for_

"You may now kiss you bride" the preacher told Nathan

Nathan and Haley kissed and it was as if no one was watching and they were the only people on the earth, Time really had stood still.

"For the first time in public, I present Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." The preacher told the congregation and everyone cheered.

Nathan and Haley couldn't believe it they were husband and wife and happier than ever.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins"_

A year later, Haley and Nathan Scott were waiting in the doctor's office today they would find out the sex of their baby.

"Haley Scott" the nurse called her name and they proceeded down the hall and into the room

"You ready for this" Nathan asked his wife grabbing her hand and slightly squeezing it as the doctor knocked on the door and entered

"This is going to be a little cold" the doctor applied the gel on Haley's stomach and much to all of their surprise there were two heart beats

_"Congratulations, twins"_

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Scott, it looks like you're having Twins"

Haley and Nathan were ecstatic, in a little over five months they would welcome James Lucas and Regan Brooke Scott into the world.

_And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl_


End file.
